Stradivarius
by LadyLucina
Summary: Tout en regardant Rosie, Sherlock joue. Il libère ses émotions, ces émotions qui fascinent tant Euros.


_**Stradivarius**_

 **Hello !**

 **Suite à une grave panne d'inspiration provoquée par ma fatigue suscitée par le master, je n'ai rien posté depuis des mois sur ce fandom. Mais, après avoir – enfin – vu la saison 4, l'inspiration est revenue de vacances. Peut-être que le fait de passer un an à Londres, donc au cœur même de l'action, aide aussi. =P J'ai écrit cet OS d'une traite quasiment, en écoutant « Tout ce qui brille » bien que le texte n'ait rien à voir avec la chanson.**

 **Enjoy !**

Une musique mélancolique emplissait le 221 B Baker Street, s'infiltrant dans les murs et jouant avec les babillements d'un bébé, bien installé dans son fauteuil relax. D'habitude, lorsqu'il jouait du violon, Sherlock Holmes tournait son regard d'un bleu perçant vers la fenêtre, contemplant l'infatiguable Londres. Les façades aux colonnades corinthiennes, la circulation effrénée, les cris des passants, parfois même la musique italienne dont Angelo assourdissait la rue entière l'inspiraient. Mais, cette fois-ci, comme chaque jour depuis des mois, il contemplait avec une tendresse lointaine, celle du musicien entièrement concentré sur sa musique, une jolie petite-fille engoncée dans un pyjama rose légèrement trop grand pour elle.

 _« Tu sais, un bébé grandit très vite, Sherlock, c'est pour cela que je lui achète des vêtements légèrement trop grands, lui expliquait John sans cesse._

 __ C'est illogique, John, pourquoi ne pas faire un stock de vêtements de différentes tailles, tout simplement ? »_

Et la conversation se finissait en soirée télévision pour le médecin et bouderie pour le détective consultant. Rosamund Watson fit une petite bulle de bave et sourit, comme enchantée par ce qu'elle venait de produire. Jamais Sherlock aurait imaginé s'attacher à un bébé un jour pour lui, les enfants et particulièrement les bébés étaient des êtres primitifs, inintéressants et donc indignes de son attention. Mais Rosie était différente, car Rosie était sa filleule, la fille de John et Mary Watson. Son cœur se serra. L'ancienne espionne avait eu à peine le temps de connaître sa petite-fille et il avait privé cette enfant de sa mère par son arrogance, parce qu'il aimait faire étalage de ses déductions et sentir sa proie acculée avant de bondir pour la dévorer. Le plaisir de la chasse avait été si intense que, pendant un moment, un moment fatal, il avait oublié sa promesse. La promesse de toujours protéger la famille de son meilleur ami.

 _Il entendit le bruit provoqué par la balle s'éjectant du revolver, se dirigeant droit vers lui. Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes et il ne bougea pas, s'exposant à une mort certaine. Une silhouette se posta devant lui et trop tard, il comprit. Mary venait de recevoir une balle à sa place, sous les yeux de John. Une fleur sanguine naquit sur son abdomen, poissant son t-shirt de sang. La jeune femme s'effondra et fut tout juste rattrapée par un Sherlock hébété._

L'archet accéléra, comme si Sherlock tentait d'accélérer le souvenir à la manière d'un DVD. Comme pour évacuer plus rapidement cette angoisse et cette culpabilité qui continuaient à le ronger. En un sens, Mycroft avait raison : les émotions n'étaient pas saines, elles empêchaient de réfléchir et transformaient un homme en épave s'il ne parvenait pas à les contrôler. Obsessionnel du contrôle, animal blessé cherchant à panser ses blessures, Sherlock avait créé une carapace si dure que personne n'était parvenu à la briser. Personne, hormis John Hamish Watson, un homme si ordinaire et qui pourtant, savait demeurer une énigme pour l'homme le plus observateur du monde.

 _« Mary ! »_

 _Le cri paniqué de John emplit la pièce, les hommes de Mycroft intervinrent, saisissant Vivian Norbury. Celle-ci se laissa faire, résignée et pourtant, pourtant, elle avait gagné. Elle avait réussi à prendre ce que Sherlock avait de plus précieux : la famille de John. Mary était dans ses bras, souffrante, proche de la fin. D'habitude, le détective consultant méprisait ceux qui ne voulaient pas accepter la mort de leurs proches, arguant que c'était illogique et inutile de se faire du mal comme cela, que la mort était inévitable et donc devait être acceptée. Mais ce jour-là, il avait compris. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter la mort de son amie. Son cœur battait la chamade, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant un moyen de sauver Mary, la panique brûlait ses veines comme de l'acide. La culpabilité vint se joindre à elle, formant un cocktail infernal qui menaça de le rendre fou. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, menaçant de priver John de son épouse et Rosie de sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle accordait autant d'importance à sa foutue vie alors que tant de personnes comptaient sur elle. Puis elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait. Cela le bouleversa, mais il n'en montra rien, tout occupé à chercher un moyen de la sauver alors qu'au fond de lui, le détective consultant savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Terrible déduction. Elle formula les souhaits que seule une mourante pouvait formuler, elle fit ses adieux à un John effondré._

 _« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. »_

 _Chose qu'il venait de lui enlever, après quelques phrases assassines de son cru. Les mots avaient du pouvoir. Les mots pouvaient tuer. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein de douleur et de haine de son meilleur ami, Sherlock pensa qu'il était l'homme le plus stupide que cette planète ait jamais porté._

Il créa une nouvelle pièce dans son palais mental. Une pièce entièrement rouge où la douleur était reine. Sherlock s'empressa de la fermer à double-tour avant d'y ajouter un code. Il aurait pu éliminer ce souvenir, mais il ne le devait pas il devait lui rappeler le prix de son arrogance. A chaque fois que Mrs Hudson prononcerait le mot « Norbury », la porte s'ouvrirait et alors, la douleur reviendrait le tarauder, empoisonner ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il la force à refluer. Les souvenirs chargés d'émotion étaient les plus difficiles des années auparavant, il les aurait supprimés sans se poser de questions, convaincu qu'ils étaient inutiles. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il parvenait à passer outre les remarques blessantes d'Anderson et de Donovan. Il éliminait tout simplement le souvenir d'avoir souffert, même s'il restait toujours quelques traces, telles des taches indélébiles sur un vieux mur. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il devait ressentir telle était la mission que Mary lui avait assignée. Pour sauver John Watson, il devait être humain et être humain, ça signifiait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas éliminer la souffrance que la mort de son amie lui inspirait elle devait faire partie de lui, comme ses souvenirs de junkie, comme tout ce qui était lié à James Moriarty.

L'enfant sensible qu'il avait été faisait surface à nouveau, reprenait son souffle tel un noyé qui vient tout juste de sortir de l'eau. Des années durant, cet enfant s'était barricadé dans un coin de son palais mental, enfermé dans un puits, suffoquant à l'instar de son ami Victor lorsqu'il s'était noyé dans le puits dans lequel Euros l'avait enfermé pour faire souffrir Sherlock. Ce dernier avait emprisonné le petit pirate qu'il était alors derrière une barrière de mensonges, un mur de souvenirs réécrits pour ne plus avoir à affronter l'horreur de la réalité. Mais, à l'instar de l'histoire du marchand de Samara, la réécriture ne tuait pas la vérité, elle la dissimulait simplement. La musique changea, devenant plus triste, se faisant virtuose, exprimant une souffrance telle qu'elle devenait difficile à écouter. C'était la mélodie d'une petite-fille perpétuellement coincée dans un avion où tout le monde dormait, qui ne parvenait jamais à atterrir. Euros avait transformé les esprits des personnes ordinaires en adultes endormis qui ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Elle était seule, perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait que trop et qui ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait vu cette fillette dans les yeux de sa sœur aînée lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui faire avouer où se trouvait John. Une douleur sous-jacente. La folie qui dansait dans les yeux foncés de la jeune femme, pâle comme la mort car elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des années.

Euros avait tué Victor par jalousie, mais aussi, peut-être, dans le cadre d'une expérience. Cet esprit brillant était incapable de comprendre un enfant aussi sensible que Sherlock Mycroft avait déjà érigé ses défenses et était inintéressant. Mais lui… Lui constituait le cobaye idéal pour une expérience fascinante. A Sherrinford, elle l'avait testé chaque minute, analysant chacune de ses réactions et il avait réussi à la surprendre en menaçant de se suicider. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait contemplée, à Musgrave, repliée sur elle-même telle une enfant effrayée, il avait su qu'elle cherchait, quelque part, à atteindre quelqu'un. A atterrir. A toucher la réalité du doigt. A connaître les émotions. Il savait qu'elle avait tenté de l'assassiner quand il était petit en incendiant la maison Euros était obsédée par Sherlock, ce petit frère incompréhensible, qui réussissait pourtant, malgré son intelligence supérieure, à avoir des amis, alors que cette même intelligence avait fait d'elle une paria. Sherlock arrivait à se faire entendre. Il avait une personne éveillée à ses côtés. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait imaginé le scénario de la fillette dans l'avion : la fillette parlait à des personnes éveillées. Qui la rassuraient, qui souhaitaient son bien-être. Qui voulaient communiquer avec elle et ne pas fuir à toutes jambes en constatant l'étendue impressionnante de son intellect.

Rosie commença à pleurer et Sherlock s'interrompit aussitôt. Avant la naissance de sa filleule – il aimait ce mot malgré le fait qu'il provienne d'une institution aussi irrationnelle que l'Eglise - il pouvait ignorer le monde qui l'entourait. Cela avait agacé John nombre de fois, arguant que le détective consultant était un connard qui n'en avait rien à faire des autres et que même si Sherlock n'en « avait rien à cirer » du rangement de la cuisine, il pouvait quand même l'écouter lorsqu'il en parlait. C'étaient ce que faisaient les colocataires. Il sourit. Il aimait lorsque le médecin s'énervait contre lui il se sentait important. En réalité, si Sherlock avait un besoin maladif d'attention, seule celle de son meilleur ami comptait réellement. Les autres n'existaient pas.

Dans son propre avion, seule la voix de John Watson au bout du fil était vraiment acceptable. Sherlock posa son Stradivarius et se pencha pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras. La petite avait besoin de manger et John, il le savait, avait déjà préparé plusieurs biberons. Il en fit réchauffer un et le donna à Rosie qui téta goulument, ses lèvres roses bougeant autour de la tétine. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Sherlock intensément, comme si elle cherchait à enregistrer chaque parcelle de son visage il décida de valider l'hypothèse et enregistra cette image du bébé. Le nourrisson avait agrippé un bout de sa chemise bordeaux. Il s'assit sur son sofa préféré, sur lequel traînait le coussin de l'Union Jack de son ancien colocataire. Il avait dormi à Baker Street et s'était certainement installé là durant la nuit pour nourrir Rosie. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son Stradivarius, posé sur la table basse encombrée de papiers. C'était Euros qui lui avait appris à jouer du violon cette sœur qui avait souhaité sa mort lui avait donné son meilleur exutoire. Cet élément capital dans l'oubli des émotions qui avaient si souvent encombré son esprit. Les émotions humaines sont au-delà des mots, trop faibles pour exprimer ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la complexité de l'être humain. Et Euros jouait du violon souvent. Son propre air.

Elle mettait à nu son esprit tortueux et brillant, déposant un message codé aux pieds de celui qui voudrait et saurait le lire. C'était leur façon de communiquer Mycroft n'avait jamais saisi cela. La musique racontait ce que les mots pouvaient à peine effleurer. Alors, lorsqu'il rendait visite à sa sœur aussi folle que brillante, les notes remplaçaient les mots. Aucune parole n'était prononcée. A quoi bon ? D'un regard, chacun pouvait lire l'autre. A quoi servaient les paroles lorsque deux esprits brillants se rencontraient ? Deux esprits brillants appartenant à un frère et une sœur ? Lors de ces échanges, il plongeait son regard azur dans celui d'agate de sa sœur, deux prunelles noires pétillantes mises en valeur par un visage pâle et de longs cheveux noirs. Euros lui ressemblait davantage qu'elle ne ressemblait à leur frère aîné.

Mycroft refusait toujours de se rendre à Sherrinford et désapprouvait les visites de son petit-frère. Sherlock fit faire son rot à Rosie et la berça doucement, alors qu'elle baillait, ses petits yeux s'emplissant de fatigue. John rentrerait tard. Sherlock avait déduit une série de rendez-vous et deux d'entre eux énervaient particulièrement son meilleur ami. L'un avec une vieille femme acariâtre souffrant de varices, l'autre avec un jeune homme qui gênait John par ses avances sexuelles répétées.

 _« Sherlock, elle est dangereuse. Tu ne dois pas y aller, je dis ça pour te protéger, petit-frère, expliqua Mycroft. »_

 _Ils étaient assis dans son bureau ridiculement grand. Le soleil éclairait le bois noir verni, dénué de toute rayure et encombré par plusieurs dossiers qui contenaient certainement des secrets permettant de créer une troisième guerre mondiale en quelques minutes. Sherlock aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en voler un, juste pour le plaisir d'agacer Mycroft. Mais il n'était pas là pour des enfantillages il souhaitait que son imbécile, prétentieux et connard de grand frère cesse de lui imposer une surveillance aussi évidente quand il venait voir Euros. Il voulait un semblant d'intimité avec sa sœur. Il la savait suffisamment maline pour se jouer des caméras, mais Sherlock ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser des sangsues à lunettes noires que Mycroft, actuellement engoncé dans un costume Armani, encore épargné par l'obsession pour les desserts de son propriétaire, lui avait assignées. Le détective consultant n'aimait pas être contrôlé. Il ne voulait pas être protégé de cette façon et surtout pas par ce frère qui l'avait laissé vivre dans le mensonge._

 _« Je crois, grand frère, que tu es mal placé pour dire cela. Je peux t'affirmer que me cacher l'existence de notre sœur n'a pas été une bonne idée. Peut-être que je devrais prendre un rendez-vous avec un thérapeute pour discuter de tout cela, mais je ferai attention à ce que ma sœur ne se cache pas derrière une affreuse paire de lunettes, je t'en fais la promesse. Peut-être même que je serai clean cette fois-ci._

 __ Ce n'est pas un jeu, Sherlock, c'est très sérieux. Sais-tu ce que ta lubie coûte au contribuable britannique ? répliqua le gouvernement britannique, agacé._

 __ Je n'en ai rien à cirer et s'ils ont des réclamations à faire, je serai bien aise de leur donner ton adresse personnelle, Mycroft. Maintenant, tes larbins devront être plus discrets. Je veux un peu d'intimité avec ma sœur, est-ce trop te demander ? Dois-je l'amener dans ma salle de bains, puisque c'est le seul endroit où tu n'as pas planqué de caméras ? ironisa Sherlock. »_

 _La colère était palpable dans la voix du cadet et elle brillait dans ses yeux bleus. L'aîné resta de marbre en apparence, mais il sentait qu'il avait fait mouche. Mycroft détestait être vaincu._

 _« Tu serais capable d'organiser une évasion pour pouvoir avoir ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il, mais sache que je souhaite toujours ton bien._

 __ Alors laisse-moi rendre visite à Euros tranquille. Crois-moi, cher frère, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est bon pour moi. Le seul à le savoir s'appelle John Watson et il ne m'inonde pas de textos pour que je cesse de voir ma propre sœur._

 __ Le docteur Watson n'est pas le mieux placé en ce qui concerne les relations fra…_

 __ Les Holmes non plus, Mycroft, le coupa son cadet, nous sommes peut-être supérieurement intelligents, mais nous ne pouvons pas dire que les relations familiales et même les relations humaines en général sont notre point fort. Tu as de nombreux contacts, mais tu ne fais que les manipuler. John est plus expérimenté sur le sujet émotionnel. J'ai écouté ce que tu avais dire et ai décidé que ça me passait au-dessus de la tête. »_

 _Ses paroles étaient dures, mais il les savait vraies. Il savait que son frère voulait son bien, mais il cherchait à avoir le contrôle sur lui, ce qui était inacceptable pour Sherlock qui avait sans cesse tenté de lui échapper. Par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables._

 _« Je vois que le docteur Watson a une certaine influence sur toi et je ne suis pas certain d'approuver, mais il est le seul qui parvient à te canaliser quelque peu…_

 __ Il est mon ami et agit en ami. Il me conseille, est clair avec moi si j'ai tort, mais la différence majeure entre toi et John, Mycroft, c'est que John n'a jamais essayé de me contrôler. Tu ferais bien de prendre des cours. »_

 _Sherlock quitta le bureau de son frère en trombe, son trench noir voletant autour de lui. Il avait toujours aimé les entrées et les sorties théâtrales, particulièrement lorsqu'elles énervaient son imbécile d'aîné._

La pièce consacrée à Mycroft était emplie de l'odeur d'une relation fraternelle fanée, mise à mal par les frasques de Sherlock, par l'incapacité de Mycroft de comprendre ce dont son petit-frère avait réellement besoin, par tous les secrets qu'il découvrait peu à peu et que toutes ses déductions lui avaient cachées. Le dignitaire s'y tenait, droit comme un I, digne, son regard acéré le fixant avec ironie et prétention. Il savait que l'aîné des Holmes l'aimait à sa façon, mais le drame de sa famille était de ne jamais avoir su comment aimer.

Il s'aperçut que Rosie s'était endormie, dans la familiarité chaude des bras de son parrain et des odeurs de biscuit, de thé et de produits chimiques du 221B Baker Street. Il quitta le sofa et monta à l'étage, dans l'ancienne chambre de John. Elle semblait si vide maintenant que l'armoire en chêne massif n'était plus remplie d'immondes pulls et chemises, que la table de chevet n'était plus encombrée par des boîtes de somnifères et le dernier best-seller littéraire, maintenant que le parfum de son colocataire s'en était allé, abandonnant l'appartement. Le médecin avait installé un lit parapluie dans la pièce et Sherlock, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, déposa le bébé sur le matelas, avant de la couvrir avec une couverture tricotée par sa mère. Il esquissa un sourire attendri, ce qui était rare pour ne pas dire inexistant chez lui. Discrètement, il ferma la porte, laissant Rosie à ses rêves innocents d'enfant. Des rêves libres de soucis, de secrets inavouables et de blessures qui ne parvenaient pas à se refermer.

Il entendit un bruit familier : un client frappait à la porte et d'après ce qu'il pouvait déduire du bruit qu'il faisait, il s'agissait d'un homme corpulent et nerveux il agacerait probablement le détective consultant pendant les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il ferait son récit, attendant de lui un miracle. Car, même si Moriarty était mort, même si Euros était toujours enfermée à Sherrinford, même si John vivait seul, _the game is still on_.


End file.
